Kaikaina
by Landon Richardson
Summary: When Steve McGarrett's younger brother comes to visit him all hell breaks loose... (Steve x OC)
1. Chapter One

Kaikaina

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett and Adam 'Charles' Toast do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett in this version definitely belongs to me.**

 **The characters of Ethan McGarrett and Cynthia Watson also belong to me so please do not use any of them without asking permission first… obviously you can use the ones who belong to the creator of 50 but you get the picture.**

Author Note

 **So here we are with a story which I never ever expected to see the light of day…**

 **First off I should state that this story is already completed and belongs in the same saga as 'Goodbye Hawaii, Hello Maryland' which if anyone has read that will know is the saga which, other than the main saga, completely holds my heart but which I never post for which is almost a shame as I think those stories are my best ones.**

 **A quick backstory is the fact that I started writing this saga at the same time as I got into Hawaii 50 writing, I worked on it with my bestie Isa which is probably another reason it hold such a warm place in my heart. It was written before I knew the McGarrett family history so I gave Steve a younger sister in Mary but I also gave him another younger brother and sister who were twins and who only seven when everything happened and they were sent away. Those younger brother and sister were called Ethan and Isabelle. I don't want to go to into the details but Steve and his siblings managed to maintain a fairly close relationship though they rarely get to see each other…**

 **Another thing you should know in this saga is that Steve and Danni met on the second day of Steve living in Maryland and they marry young and they have a family…**

 **This saga is what I refer to as… 'What Steve McGarrett's life should have been like'**

 **I'm hoping to upload these stories more often… though I'll still be terrified each time.**

 **I just hope you grow to love the characters as much as I do…**

 **Please Enjoy**

Official Summary

 **When Steve McGarrett's younger brother comes to visit all hell breaks loose... (Part of the Danni Universe, Part of the '50' saga, McDanni, female Danni but also featuring male Danny)**

Chapter Summary

 **Ethan McGarrett pushed open the back door of the taxi he was in and stepped out onto the pavement, one hand gripping the top of the door as he looked around him searchingly.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Many others…**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **None**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

 **I am aware that the Ali'iolani Hale building is only two storeys high but I made it bigger for the sake of the saga**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Ethan McGarrett pushed open the back door of the taxi he was in and stepped out onto the pavement, one hand gripping the top of the door as he looked around him searchingly. The place was crowded with people, all moving with an intent which spoke of a need to be somewhere else. A glance towards the building showed a large white building with around about six levels to it and a large statue of a man, done in bronze and what looked like gold plating, holding a spear of some kind dressed in what appeared to be a toga. He raised his eyebrow at it before he shook his head, it was definitely the place if his older brother's description of where he worked were anything to go by.

Ethan turned back to the driver who was waiting patiently for him, slamming the door shut as he stepped to the driver's open window.

"How much do I owe you?" He questioned him, the taxi driver glanced at the screen in the middle of his dashboard before he looked back at Ethan.

"Sixteen dollars" came the gruff raspy reply, judging by the strong smell of cigarettes in the taxi Ethan guessed that the man was an avid smoker. He nodded at him, remaining silent as he reached into the pocket of his dark jeans and fished out his wallet, opening it and pulling out a twenty. He handed it to the man who took it, checking it quickly before it disappeared from sight.

"Keep the change" Ethan told him absently, twisting back round so he was facing the building again and stepping away from the taxi. He heard the man call out a thank you, followed by the sound of screeching tires before he shouldered the shoulder bag he had with him and made his way up the steps into a cool entrance foyer. He glanced around him, taking in the security before he joined the queue to get through the metal detectors. Somehow it would surprise him if his brother had something to do with this.

He stared straight ahead, ignoring the looks he was getting from the female in the room until it was his turn when he stepped up, placing his bag into the tray they provided and emptied the content of his pockets into his bag. He stepped through the metal detector, sighing when one of the security men raised his hand and called him over. He glanced at his bag, grabbing it before he headed over to the man.

The security guard was tall, taller than Ethan was by about four inches if he had to guess and built as though he was part of the armed forces, again something Ethan was sure his brother was behind.

"Sir, can you stretch out your arms to the side please and spread your legs" He said in a cool voice. Ethan nodded, complying instantly with the man, noticing a softening around the guard's eyes when he did. The guard clearly placing him in a category in his mind as non-threatening. It was a mistake of course. It would be easy enough for Ethan to take him out, an elbow to the throat would crush his windpipe cutting off any chance the man had to call for help, Ethan would have his gun before any of the guards could react and the full round would have been enough to take out every guard and still leave him some more bullets to play with.

Of course he wouldn't, Ethan wasn't that kind of man but knowing he could was comforting in a way. Instead he simply stood there, arms and legs spread as requested as the guard went over him with a hand held metal detector. He looked behind Ethan's shoulder, no doubt speaking to the people at the x-ray machine to check there was nothing dodgy in his bag before he spoke again.

"Thank you Sir, please head over to the queue for the reception desk to get your security card and enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thanks, have a good day as well" Ethan replied, picking his bag back up and heading over to the queue. He waited for the two people in front of him had finished their business before he stepped up to the pretty dark haired lady behind the desk who shot him a look of surprise before she spoke, a smile coming to her mouth which is was more than familiar with.

"Good morning sir and welcome to the Aliiolani Hale, my name is Cynthia. How can I help you today?"

"Morning Cynthia" Ethan replied, leaning his forearms on the desk. "I'm looking for Steve McGarrett, he apparently works in this building?"

"The Commander?" Cynthia said in surprise, leaning back slightly. "The 50 taskforce is based on the third floor. What is the reason behind your visit?" She questioned.

"Personal" He answered, a tone coming to his voice making it clear he wouldn't answer any more questions. Her dark eyes skirted over his face before she nodded.

"Of course sir, I just need you to place your name in the visitor log and then I'll issue you with a security pass and a swipe card so you can use the lift" She said, lifting up a heavy black book and placing it on the counter top in front of him. He smiled at her when she handed him a pen and quickly wrote the details required, glancing up at the clock above her head before he passed it back to her.

"Okay thank you Mr McGarrett?" She said, her voice becoming high pitched as she stared at him. "Ethan McGarrett?" She repeated. Ethan raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Yes?"

"Are you… I mean forgive me for asking but are you related to the Commander?" She asked eagerly, leaning towards him.

"Yes" Ethan replied shortly. "Could I have my pass and swipe card please?" He said, Cynthia nodded at her appearing flustered as she produced the two things he needed.

"Here you go. Just use the swipe card in the lift and press the number three button. 50 are the only group on that floor so you can't miss them Mr McGarrett" she told him. Ethan nodded, adjusting his bag as he took the pass, clipping it onto the waist band of his jeans before he took the swipe card, nodding at her.

"Thanks for your help Cynthia" He said, turning and heading towards the lift with a sigh of relief.

He was nearly there now.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	2. Chapter Two

Kaikaina

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett, Malia Kelly and Adam 'Charles' Toast do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett in this version definitely belongs to me.**

 **The characters of Ethan McGarrett, Beth McGarrett, Hope McGarrett, Jonathan McGarrett, Jack O'Connor, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Landon Clayton, Harry Clayton and Javon Kelly also belong to me so please do not use any of them without asking permission first… obviously you can use the ones who belong to the creator of 50 but you get the picture.**

Author Note

 **Here's the second chapter of this story for you.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter, it means a lot to me that you guys would give this story a go.**

 **The 50 team in this saga is a lot bigger than in the show because they work more than one case at once and are often sent to the different islands to deal with cases like that. So if you don't recognise a name straight away then don't worry, you soon will as they are often popping up in my stories. I just hope you grow to love them as much as I do.**

 **Ethan's backstory and Stev's with it will be explored in this story!**

 **Anyway nothing more to say other than please enjoy this chapter!**

Official Summary

 **When Steve McGarrett's younger brother comes to visit him all hell breaks loose... (Part of the Danni Universe, Part of the '50' saga, McDanni, female Danni but also featuring male Danny)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve McGarrett took a deep breathe, asking for a quick prayer of strength before he opened his eyes and moved forward.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Many others…**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **None**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

 **I am aware that the Ali'iolani Hale building is only two storeys high but I made it bigger for the sake of the saga**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Steve McGarrett took a deep breathe, asking for a quick prayer of strength before he opened his eyes and moved forward.

"Beth, don't climb up on the tech table honey, Uncle Chin will get mad at you and tell you off because the tech table is the love of his life after Auntie Malia and Javon" He told his two year old daughter, he glanced around suspiciously looking for Beth's younger twin sister Hope who had suddenly gone missing. He heard a cough and glanced towards Mason Lowe who pointed his finger downwards. Steve nodded at him, a slight smile coming to his face as he hunched down peering under the table. Sure enough Hope was under there playing with two cuddly toys.

"Uncle Chin won't get mad with you beautiful" Chin cooed to Steve's daughter, the sound making Steve roll his eyes. It was hard trying to be a tough, stern Dad when his entire workforce was united in spoiling his children to death.

"Uncle Chin, Uncle Chin" Beth chanted, Steve's head popped up just in time to see his daughter leap off the table straight into Chin's waiting arms, the older native swung the small blond round in a circle before he tickled her, causing the light hum of talking to be broken by the sound of Beth's happy, high pitched giggle.

Steve shook his head unable to keep the smile from his face as he hunched down again, looking in at Hope. Beth was a happy, go lucky child, friends with all the world but Hope was quieter, more content with her own company.

"Hey baby girl" He murmured, knocking lightly against the leg of the table. "Can I come in?" Hope turned and looked at him, blinking large hazel-blue eyes, the exact colour of his own at him before she nodded, moving up slightly to create a small area of space for him. Steve breathed in and pulled himself beneath the table, curling his legs up so his body surrounded her. "Why you under here?" He asked her. Hope shrugged her tiny shoulders, small white teeth nibbling at her lower lip, an action she must have learnt from her mother, before she spoke.

"Playing"

"Why are you playing down here?" He asked, reaching out and running his hand down her soft wavy dark hair. She shrugged again.

"Quiet here Daddy" She told him, turning her attention back to her toys. He glanced down at them, a smile softening his features when he saw she was playing with the Seal cub and dolphin they had gotten her the previous year.

"You don't like the noise?" He asked, patting her head when she shook her head. "How about Daddy takes you out from under here and we can go to his office and just sit quietly. I got your crayons and colouring books in there, you could sit and colour while Daddy does all the mean paperwork your papa Danno makes him do, what do you think butterfly? You want to come with Daddy?"

Hope looked up at him, her eyes moving around her the small space before she nodded, crawling over to him and wrapping her small pudgy arms around his neck.

"Peas Daddy" She said, Steve tilted his head, kissing her smooth cheek before he wriggled out of the small space, making a mental note in his head to get someone in to build a barrier around the tech table. He came to his feet, Hope securely in his arms and ran his hand down his cargo pants and t-shirt to get the dust off of it.

"It's unusual for you to bring any of your kids here" Niamh Clayton commented from the other side of the table, one dark eyebrow raised at him, an amused expression on his face. Steve glanced round making sure Beth was still with Chin before he answered.

"There wasn't a choice. Queen Emma's is closed for the day because they've got a broken pipe and it's flooded the whole place, Liam is picking up the others, taking them to various after school clubs and practises so he's going to be moving between three different school, Rose is doing out weekly shop at the market and Danni has taken Ollie to the Doctors to have a check-up. There's no one else who could look after these two today" He told her.

"Tough break" Niamh said looking sympathetic "Landon wasn't on shift today so Harry is home with him luckily, god knows what he would be like round here. He's only ten months but he's already beginning to pull himself up using the furniture, it won't be long until he's running all over the place." She said with a sigh.

Steve laughed, unable to help himself.

"Just you wait" He said gleefully. "The minute they start walking is the minute you can kiss your sanity goodbye. The amount of trouble we had with Jonno was madness, he would climb everywhere. He still does." He said shaking his head as he thought of his son Jonathan. Niamh stared at him.

"Yeah thanks for that boss" She said, shaking her head.

"Daddy" Hope said, gripping his face in her chubby little hands and turning him to look at her. "Colour peas"

"I'm sorry Butterfly, I was just talking to Auntie Niamh" He told her nuzzling his nose against her hair before he looked at Chin, "You okay with Beth?" He asked him.

"I got to go and meet Danny quickly, I…" Chin began stopping when Jenna Kaye suddenly appeared by his side, her green eyes eager as she held out her arms.

"I'll look after her" She offered, Chin shared an amused look with Steve before he passed Steve's daughter to the red head.

"Jenna" Steve said, waiting until she looked over at him before he continued. "Don't let her jump off anything" He warned as he turned and moved into his office closing the door behind him. He placed Hope on his sofa before he moved to the bag which Danielle had packed and given him when she had dropped by to give him the twins, and pulled out Hope's colouring book and the pencil case with her crayons in. "There you go butterfly" He said, leaning down and kissing her head again before he straightened and sat behind the desk, staring at the stack of paperwork waiting for him.

He groaned.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	3. Chapter Three

Kaikaina

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett, John McGarrett, Malia Kelly and Adam 'Charles' Toast do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett in this version definitely belongs to me.**

 **The characters of Ethan McGarrett, Beth McGarrett, Hope McGarrett, Jonathan McGarrett, Jack O'Connor, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Landon Clayton, Harry Clayton and Javon Kelly also belong to me so please do not use any of them without asking permission first… obviously you can use the ones who belong to the creator of 50 but you get the picture.**

Author Note

 **Here's the third chapter of this story for you.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed the first two chapter, it means a lot to me that you guys would give this story a go.**

 **The 50 team in this saga is a lot bigger than in the show because they work more than one case at once and are often sent to the different islands to deal with cases like that. So if you don't recognise a name straight away then don't worry, you soon will as they are often popping up in my stories. I just hope you grow to love them as much as I do.**

 **I think it's safe to say that Ethan does not have a good relationship with John McGarrett and it will be explored during this story.**

 **Anyway nothing more to say other than please enjoy this chapter!**

Official Summary

 **When Steve McGarrett's younger brother comes to visit him all hell breaks loose... (Part of the Danni Universe, Part of the '50' saga, McDanni, female Danni but also featuring male Danny)**

Chapter Summary

 **Ethan stepped out of the elevator, glancing around the deserted corridor for a moment before he turned towards the right, following the faint sound of laughter and noise which he could detect.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Many others…**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **None**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

 **I am aware that the Ali'iolani Hale building is only two storeys high but I made it bigger for the sake of the saga**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Ethan stepped out of the elevator, glancing around the deserted corridor for a moment before he turned towards the right, following the faint sound of laughter and noise which he could detect. The corridor was surprisingly void of any personality, painted a neutral colour which complimented the marbled floor but which made him feel strangely ill at ease.

He stopped outside a set of glass doors, his eyes lingering on the logo before he entered the room, looking around him carefully. It was surprisingly large with several offices, all done up in the same glass and dark wood but filled with what looked like personal touches, making them individual. A group of people stood round what looked like a tech table, laughing and talking with each other and clearly putting off any work which they might have had.

For an instant Ethan found himself missing the firehouse back in New York where he worked but he pushed the thought away, it was better for him not to think of that place for the time being.

"Hi, can I help you with something?"

Ethan blinked at the unfamiliar voice, turning to find himself confronted by a young woman who looked as though she was a few years older than he was. She looked as though she was a native to the island, tall and slim with dark hair and brown eyes. There was something about her which was familiar to him as though he had seen her before though he was pretty they had never met before.

"I hope you can" He answered, the sound of his voice attracting the others attention "I'm looking for Steve McGarrett, I was told that he would be here?" He questioned.

The woman frowned slightly at him.

"McGarrett is here, is he expecting you?" She asked him. Ethan shook his head.

"No, but I need to talk to him" He watched her glance over her shoulder before she shrugged, the movement elegant.

"He's in his office, it's the one over there" She said, waving her hand towards one of the offices nearby. He was aware of her watching him with a searching look that looked almost confused but ignored it.

"Thanks" He answered, crossing the room. He stopped outside the office and opened the door, lingering in the doorway before he spoke. "Pretending to do your paperwork again big bro? You know it's just easier if you just do it. Makes it go away faster that way" He commented.

Steve's head snapped up at the voice and he stared at him for a moment before he came to his feet, a bright grin coming to his face.

"Ethan?" He demanded, the tone of his voice causing Ethan to laugh.

"In the flesh bro" He answered. He took a few steps back so he was in the bulpen again and looked around him, taking in the place. His gaze fell on the small girl who was in Steve's arm as Steve joined him outside, still staring at him with that same goofy smile which Ethan remembered from his childhood.

"Do you two know each other?" the girl from earlier asked him looking between them with a searching look.

"You could say that" Ethan responded, sharing a smile with Steve.

"Ethan McGarrett is that you?"

Ethan turned his head towards the door, his gaze falling on an older native man who stepped through the doorway followed by Danny Williams who Ethan had met the year before when Steve had brought Danny with them when they came home.

"Yes?" Ethan said raising his eyebrow.

"You probably don't remember me, I'm Chin Ho Kelly, I was your father's partner. You were probably six or seven at the time." He said, stepping up to Ethan and holding his hand out to him. Ethan glanced down at it before he took it, shaking it. "It's good to see you Ethan, you've grown up."

Ethan made a sound at the back of his throat.

"I was seven when John got rid of me Chin, I'm twenty five now. I'm not a child anymore"

"Ethan" Steve said from behind him. Ethan glanced at his brother

"It's the truth Steve" He stated before he looked back at Chin. "I do remember you though Chin, John used to bring you round occasionally when you were working a case and Doris would cook for you. It's nice to see you again"

Chin smiled at him, his black eyes warm before he stepped back.

"Hey kiddo" Danny said with a grin, pulling him into a hug, slapping his hand against Ethan's back. "I haven't seen you since Michael's and Karen's anniversary. You remember that right? That was when I kicked your ass at Poker" He teased, moving back with a grin.

"That's not quite how I remember it going down" He said, rolling his eyes.

"And you're okay?" Danny pressed. Ethan forced himself to smile at the blond and nodded, silently cursing when Steve's eyes suddenly sharpened on him as though he had seen something on Ethan's face.

"Why wouldn't I be" He responded lightly before he turned to the girl again. "You must be Kono" He said before his eyes looked at the tall, dark haired man who was standing nearby. "And you're Riley but I don't know who the rest of you are." He admitted, his eyes moving around them.

"The tall blond is Jack, that Mason" Steve said nodding towards the tall black man "And his partner Niamh. You can meet everyone else later on now Ethan, I want a hug from my baby brother, so get your ass over here now" Ethan watched Steve pass the small baby to Kono before he bridged the gap between them and pulled Ethan into a hug.

"Steve" He said, wrapping his arm around him, holding on tightly, he could feel himself trembling, holding onto his control by the skin of his teeth.

"I'm here Ethan" He murmured, glancing at Danny who nodded at him, gathering the team together and moving them away from him and Ethan. "I'm here, whatever happened you can tell me. I'll be here for you."

Ethan breathed out shakily, holding on, his mind skipping through all the time when Steve had been there for him when he had been younger. He had called him twice a week every week and had come to see him three times a year. Steve never allowed him to forget that regardless of everything that happened, he had an older blood brother out there who loved him and cared for him. A brother who thought about him often.

Steve had been there for him unlike John who had barely spoken to him since the age of seven when he had sent him and his siblings away. John had done the things which would have been expected of him, he had sent birthday and Christmas cards each year and called them on important occasions but that had been it until Ethan had turned eighteen and then suddenly John had tried to get in contact with him and his twin sister Izzy. It had been too late by then though. The damage had been done. Ethan and Izzy had fitted well into his Uncle Will family, it had become natural for Will to turn from an Uncle into a father and for his Aunt Sophie to become a mother figure. Just as it was natural for him to call them dad and mum. Ethan had grown up in a loving family with an older brother and three older sister who were with him all the time. He had also had the knowledge that Steve and Mary were out there for him as well.

He just had to remember that.

He coughed, realising he had rested his forehead against Steve's shoulder, and stepped back, putting some space between them.

"Sorry" He said awkwardly. "It's just good to see you Steve. Where exactly is your beautiful wife then? I was hoping to see her here" He commented, looking around him aware of everyone of Steve's team watching them while pretending to work, no doubt trying to pick out the similarities between them.

Steve stared at him, taking a step forward and reached out, gripping the back of Ethan's neck.

"I'll let you change the subject for now Ethan but later on we're going to talk okay. I know something is troubling you. I can always tell" He said. Ethan's blue eyes, the same colour as their father, flickered to his for a moment before he looked away. "As for my beautiful wife she's right behind you walking in now"

Ethan's eyes widened as he turned, a warm smile coming to his face as he saw Danni enter the room pushing a stroller. She looked around her, smiling before her grey eyes focused on him. He had just enough time to grin before she gasped.

"Ethan!" She said happily, abandoning the stroller and running up to him. He grinned, picking her up and spun her round, the sound of her sweet laughter drowning out the roaring sound in his eyes.

"Hello Danni-girl, long time no see" He murmured, squeezing her tightly to him, unwilling to let go of her. He had always had a soft spot for the blond haired woman.

"Hello to you as well Ethan" She said, holding onto his tightly. She leaned back, framing his face in her hands and scanned his features. "You get better looking every year just like your brother. It must be something in the DNA" She said, she leaned back and grabbed his hand bringing him over to the stroller. "Meet your youngest nephew. Ethan this is Oliver, Ollie this is Uncle Ethan."

He hunched down by the stroller looking at the cute little baby. He was awake, large blue eyes looking around him before he focused on him.

"Well he's definitely a little cutie pie" He commented. "He looks like you Danni so he'll be a stunner when he's older so you best be prepared for that. He'll be beating them off with sticks just like you."

"I feel that I should remind you that Danni's husband is a Navy SEAL and last time I checked SEALs can put down firefighters easily enough if a fight" Steve commented, wrapping his arms round his wife and hugging her tightly to him.

"Whatever Steve, you're what thirty four now? That would place you as past it" Ethan responded, though his voice was lacking any real fire as though he was just going through the motions of bantering with his brother. They turned as one as Danny approached them.

"Sorry to interrupt this happy McGarrett family reunion but we have a case Steve. Ethan, it was good to see you buddy. I'm having a BBQ at my house for the whole Ohana and McGarrett-Williams clan so make sure you're there Ethan, if you're not there then I'll hunt you down. Gorgeous" He said turning to Danni. "Abbie wanted me to ask you if you'd make that veggie pie for everyone. She says that if you can't then she'll make the Brazilian mushroom pancakes that you like" He said, reaching out and stroking her arm.

"I'll make the pie this afternoon" Danni said "Though I wouldn't say no to the pancakes" She said with a smile at him before she turned to Ethan. "So where are you heading now then hon? Have you got somewhere that you can stay?"

Ethan shrugged.

"I was going to head to the Hakiko hotel and see whether they have any vacancies there." He told her picking up his bag again and shouldering it.

"You don't have to stay at a hotel Ethan" Steve said, "You can stay with me at my house, there's plenty of room, you can…"

"No" Ethan said sharply interrupting him, he moderated his tone when he saw the three of them staring at him in surprise. "It's not that I don't appreciate the offer Steve, I do but I need… I just need some space and some quiet and I don't think I'm going to get that in your house. I'll see you tomorrow okay" He said, leaning down and kissing Danni on the cheek before he turned and walked away.

All he needed was some time.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	4. Chapter Four

Kaikaina

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett, John McGarrett, Malia Kelly and Adam 'Charles' Toast do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett in this version definitely belongs to me.**

 **The characters of Ethan McGarrett, Isabelle 'Izzy' McGarrett, Beth McGarrett, Hope McGarrett, Jonathan McGarrett, Jack O'Connor, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Landon Clayton, Harry Clayton and Javon Kelly also belong to me so please do not use any of them without asking permission first… obviously you can use the ones who belong to the creator of 50 but you get the picture.**

Author Note

 **Here's the fourth chapter of this story for you.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed the first three chapter, it means a lot to me that you guys would give this story a go.**

 **The 50 team in this saga is a lot bigger than in the show because they work more than one case at once and are often sent to the different islands to deal with cases like that. So if you don't recognise a name straight away then don't worry, you soon will as they are often popping up in my stories. I just hope you grow to love them as much as I do.**

 **I think it's safe to say that Ethan does not have a good relationship with John McGarrett and it will be explored during this story.**

 **This story is very much a McGarrett saga so you'll get to really experience the relationship between the four McGarrett siblings!**

 **Anyway nothing more to say other than please enjoy this chapter!**

Official Summary

 **When Steve McGarrett's younger brother comes to visit him all hell breaks loose... (Part of the Danni Universe, Part of the '50' saga, McDanni, female Danni but also featuring male Danny)**

Chapter Summary

 **"** **Is everything to your satisfaction Sir?"**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Many others…**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **None**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

 **I am aware that the Ali'iolani Hale building is only two storeys high but I made it bigger for the sake of the saga**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

"Is everything to your satisfaction Sir?"

Ethan glanced over his shoulder at the bell boy and nodded at him, forcing a smile on his face.

"Everything is fine thanks" Ethan responded with a smile, turning and headed towards him, passing him a twenty before he ushered him out of the room, closing the door behind him. He pressed his ear against the door, listening carefully as the footsteps of the bell boy walked away leaving him alone. "Thank god" He breathed to himself, twisting on the spot and rested his back against the sturdy wood.

He couldn't believe that he had actually done this.

Shaking his head, he pushed himself away from the door and picked up his suitcase, dropping it on the bed and unzipped it, staring down at the contents, they had been thrown in haphazardly indicating the state of his mind when he had packed.

He reached up running a hand through his short dark hair before he reached down and opened up his hand luggage, searching through it until he found his cell phone and picked it out, glancing down at it. There were several messages and a few miss calls but he ignored them instead pressing down on the number one button, bringing the handset to his ear. The phone on the other end rang twice before it was answered by a familiar distracted sounding voice.

"Isabelle McGarrett"

"Izzy it's me" Ethan announced, turning from the bed and heading towards the windows which would allow his access to the balcony.

"Ethan hey! I've been waiting for you to call, did you make it to Hawaii alright?" Isabelle asked him.

"I arrived about an hour ago, there was a slight delay in LA for a couple of hours but that was it. I'm telling you Izzy, this is one journey which I don't want to make too often, I've been travelling for thirteen hours straight" He told his twin.

"Well you've survived it" Isabelle said sounding amused for a moment before her voice turned serious as she continued to speak "And what about Steve? Have you been to see him yet? Did you say anything to him?" Isabelle demanded. He could almost picture her in his mind, pacing across her office, one hand clutching at her blonde hair while she bit at her lower lip, the same way she always did when she was worried over something.

"I've seen Steve already, I headed to his office to let him know I was in town." Ethan replied, stepping onto the balcony and looking around him, his eyes closing at the warm breeze ruffled his dark hair.

"But you didn't say anything to him?" Isabelle pressed.

"It wasn't the right time Izzy, he was surrounded by his team, and he had Beth and Hope with him not to mention Danni turned up with Ollie while I was there as well. There was no time to tell him what we've found out." Ethan said, a thread of annoyance coming to his voice. "Unless you wanted me to just blurt it out in front of two small two year olds and a baby who is barely two months old about what Auntie Mary has gotten herself into?"

"No of course not, I'm sorry, you're right of course. I know you know what you're doing Ethan" Isabelle responded on a sigh. "What about Mary? Have you found her yet?"

"Not yet, I've just gone to the hotel to check in and dump my stuff then I'll head out to the last address I have for her, maybe we'll strike it lucky and she'll be there. I can tell her what we know and then we can come back to New York with me tomorrow." Ethan stated hopefully.

"She might not come back with you at all Ethan, you're going to have to be prepared for that" Isabelle pointed out, the remark causing him to sigh as his shoulders slumped, his twin's words making sense.

"I know which is why you should have come with me Izzy, you're the baby of the family. Mary would be more likely to listen to you then me. Whenever I try to tell her anything she accuses me of trying to be like Steve." He pointed out. Isabelle remained silent for a moment before she sighed

"Point taken" She stated. "Look speak to Mary and see what she says, maybe being in Hawaii has mellowed her a bit and she will be more likely to listen. Pull out the baby brother card with her. We both know how much she likes being our elder sibling." Isabelle suggested.

"So she can boss us around" Ethan interrupted with a snort.

"Regardless of that the Mary I know is genuinely fond of you Ethan and she listens to you whether she admits it out loud or not" Isabelle countered.

"I'll try but I'm not promising anything" Ethan said with a shake of his head.

"If it doesn't work then I'll get on the next flight and be with you by tomorrow." She told him, the comment causing him to laugh.

"You best start booking your ticket then" Ethan responded.

"Are you going to tell Steve?" Isabelle asked, ignoring his comment as though he hadn't spoken.

Ethan remained quiet for a moment, considering the question before he sighed.

"I have to, he's got a wife and a family. If anything happened to them…" Ethan said quietly, his voice trailing off.

"It won't come to that, if you explain to Mary what's happened then…"

"She might run" Ethan replied on a sigh. "Look you deal with things that end, speak to Mom and Dad and let them know what is happening and I'll deal with everything going on at this end okay?" He stated.

"Okay" Isabelle agreed. "I'll go and speak to them now, you go and find Mary and speak to Steve, if she isn't where we think she is then Steve may know where she is."

"And if he doesn't then Danni will know, it wouldn't surprise me if Danni know where everyone is at every moment of the day" Ethan remarked fondly before he glanced over his shoulder as he heard a knock on his door. "Izzy, I've got to go, someone is at the door"

"Okay, call me when you've spoken to Mary, see you later twin, good luck" She stated before she ended the call on her end.

Ethan turned, entering the room again and headed to the door, slipping his cell phone back into his trouser pocket. He stopped by it, breathing in before he let it out slowly as he reached out and pulled the door open, his eyes widening for a moment before he spoke.

"Steve"

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	5. Chapter Five

Kaikaina

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett, John McGarrett, Malia Kelly and Adam 'Charles' Toast do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett in this version definitely belongs to me.**

 **The characters of Ethan McGarrett, Isabelle 'Izzy' McGarrett, Beth McGarrett, Hope McGarrett, Jonathan McGarrett, Jack O'Connor, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Landon Clayton, Harry Clayton and Javon Kelly also belong to me so please do not use any of them without asking permission first… obviously you can use the ones who belong to the creator of 50 but you get the picture.**

Author Note

 **So here's the next chapter for you.**

 **I actually had no intention of updating for a few days after my massive update session on Saturday but I'm woken up today with laryngitis so I'm off work feeling very sorry for myself so I figured I might as well write to make myself feel slightly better.**

 **I'm not quite sure how long this story will be but it will definitely feature a lot of McGarrett family moments. I finally know exactly where I want this story to go so I hope you'll stick around with me and see where it goes.**

 **I should add here that I am an absolute fan girl of my little McGarrett family of Steve, Mary, Ethan and Izzy. I especially love writing them interacting with each other. If Ethan and Izzy are met positively then I have so many other stories featuring them to place up!**

 **Anyway nothing more to say other than please enjoy this chapter!**

Official Summary

 **When Steve McGarrett's younger brother comes to visit him all hell breaks loose... (Part of the Danni Universe, Part of the '50' saga, McDanni, female Danni but also featuring male Danny)**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve and Ethan have a little talk with each other…**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Many others…**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **William McGarrett / Sophia McGarrett (Steve's Uncle and Aunt who raised Ethan and Izzy)**

 **Michael Landon / Karen Landon (Steve's Uncle and Aunt who raised him)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

 **I am aware that the Ali'iolani Hale building is only two storeys high but I made it bigger for the sake of the saga**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Steve raised an eyebrow as he took in Ethan's surprised look, waiting for a moment to see whether the younger man would say anything before he spoke, injecting the slightly hint of amusement to his voice.

"Are you going to invite me in or do you plan to leave me out here?" He queried. The question had the desired effect when Ethan blinked at him, clearly rebooting his brain as he took a step to one side, opening the door wider and waving a hand to indicate the room behind him.

"Yeah sorry, come in Steve" he offered, closing the door behind them. Steve glanced around the room casually, lingering on the décor. The hotel room wasn't the nicest one going but it certainly wasn't a bad one indicating that Ethan had no money worries. His suitcase was still open on the bed though there had been no sign of unpacking which meant that Ethan must have arrived only a short time before Steve did. "I didn't quite expect you to come here so soon" Ethan remarked as he walked passed Steve, heading over to one of the chairs round the small table and dropping into it, his long legs stretched out in front of him. The pose was natural though Steve detected a slight tenseness to his brother's muscles which went with the wary look in the other man's blue eyes.

Whatever had brought Ethan away from New York to Hawaii was troubling him.-

"You weren't hard to find" Steve responded with a shrug as he moved across the room, taking the free chair opposite Ethan. "You already told us what hotel you were going to be heading to. All I had to do was give you time to get checked in."

He watched as Ethan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well that's… I don't know what that is exactly but it's something" Ethan remarked with a shake of his head, he reached out and rested his hand on the table, his thumb nail scratching absently at the surface thought Steve paid little heed to the nervous action. His attention was fixed on the yellowing bruises which marred Ethan's knuckles. Bruises which told Steve that his younger brother had been in a fight recently. His eyes came up sharply to his brother's handsome face, scanning it but other than a small, jagged cut at the other man's temple there was no sign of a struggle or fight. If the other person had managed to get any punches or kicks in it had been somewhere on the torso or legs where the injuries couldn't be seen.

"It's what big brother's do Ethan" Steve replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Especially when the younger sibling in question arrives in Hawaii without any warning and then proceeds to act strangely."

"Act strangely?" Ethan repeated, sounding almost offended. "I didn't think I acted strangely"

"No?" Steve remarked absently. "What about the fact that you arrive at my work without warning and turn down my invitation to stay with me and my family. Normally you jump at the chance of spending time with us, especially with the kids but this time you acted like I had offered you poison or something which was enough to set off my warning bells. There's only one reason which I could think of as to why you wouldn't stay with us and that was because you were concerned that you would be bringing trouble down on us which indicates to me that you are in some kind of major trouble, something which your bruised knuckles testify to. Am I getting warm?" He demanded, making sure to keep an interrogating note from his voice knowing that Ethan wouldn't respond well to it.

He watched at Ethan's eyes dropped to stare at him knuckles before he slid his hand off the table, hiding it from view with a sigh.

"How do you do that?" He asked sounding genuinely confused.

"Do what?" Steve countered.

"Read me, I've got it on good authority that I'm extremely difficult to read but you seem to have no problems doing it" Ethan remarked with a shake of his head.

Steve took the fact that Ethan hadn't bitten his head off as a good sign and decided to humour his brother for a moment rather than press his point.

"I might not have been in your life as much as I wanted to be but you're still a McGarrett. I recognise your facial expression because nine times out of ten they are similar to the ones I see in the mirror. Plus I've known you since you were born, I've learned your tells."

"Oh?" Ethan said with a slight frown. "Do tell."

"Well how about the fact that when you are nervous you try and change the topic of conversation to something else to give you time to figure out what you want to say. Kind of what you're doing now." Steve remarked, a slight smile coming to his face when he saw the tip of Ethan's ears turn pink. "The simple fact of the matter is that I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is happening so we can either do this quickly and figure out what we can do so we can both head back to mine for some of Danni's cooking or we can sit here in this hotel room for the rest of the night. It's up to you." He remarked matter of factly.

Ethan stared at him for a moment before he made a huff of amusement.

"What's Danni cooking?" He asked. Steve shrugged, reaching into a pocket of his cargo pants and pulled out his cell phone, sending his wife a quick text with Ethan's query. He placed the cell phone on the table face up before he looked back at Ethan who was watching him with a half fond, half annoyed look. It was a look which made Steve smile since he had seen similar versions of it from his team on a regular basis. It was a look which told Steve that even though there was a part of Ethan which was annoyed by his methods, there was still a part of him which viewed him with affection.

They remained quiet before the vibration caused by Steve's cell against the wood attracted both their attention. Steve picked it up causally, reading Danni's reply before he looked up at Ethan.

"She's making a homemade pizza selection with garlic bread" Steve informed the younger man. "If you want some of it, and trust me you do, then you'll need to talk."

"I'm from New York Steve, I doubt even Danni's pizza could match up to the slices which I can get at a moment's notice from the parlours out there. Maybe if you and Danni and the family ever come up there to see me and Izzy than we could take you to one and you'll see." Ethan stated with a flash of a grin before his face turned serious again.

"I'm sure we will come to visit you when Ollie is older but you're trying to stall again. Are you in danger Ethan?" Steve asked, his tone making it clear that as far as he was concerned the time for casual chit chat between the two of them was at an end. Clearly from the sigh that the other man emitted, the message had been received loud and clear.

"I guess the answer is maybe." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And Izzy?" Steve asked, a flash of concern coming over him at the thought of his baby sister being in danger. The same baby sister who was still currently in New York as far as Steve knew.

"She might be in danger as well. You might be as well, I'm not sure how far this goes." Ethan admitted, sounding concerned.

"What did you do?" Steve demanded, meeting Ethan's eyes when he looked up at him and catching the flash of anger which crossed his younger brother's eyes.

"It's not what I did Steven, it's what Mary did that is the problem" Ethan snapped back.

"Mary?" Steve responded in surprise, the comment momentarily throwing him off balance. "Mary's been living here in Hawaii for the past six weeks."

"I know, she told me. That's why I'm here now instead of in LA looking for her." Ethan told him.

"I think it's best if you start at the beginning Ethan and fill me in on what's been happening." Steve said, watching as Ethan nodded.

"It started a month ago" Ethan said quietly, pushing himself to his feet and moving towards his bag while he spoke. "I don't know if you know but Mary arrived at Izzy's house out of the blue and said that she had come to New York to visit us because she missed us." He explained, rummaging through his bag and pulling out two cans of diet coke before he turned and headed back to the table, offering Steve one. Steve took it, opening it as Ethan retook his seat and opened his own can.

"I didn't know Mary had gone to New York" Steve admitted.

"Yeah well don't feel bad because we didn't know she was coming either. She's been doing this since she turned eighteen and moved out of Aunt Deb'-s house, just arriving out of the blue saying that she wanted to see us, we've grown used to it." Ethan said with a shrug. "It's never been a bother and it's always good to see her you know? New York is a long way from either LA or Hawaii so it's not like we get to see each other much. I haven't seen you or Danni since Aunt Karen's and Uncle Michael anniversary last year."

"I've been meaning to visit but…" Steve began to say, a feeling of guilt making his stomach churn.

"But you have young kids. Izzy and I get that and it's not like you don't call at least once a week to check in with us both. We know you haven't abandoned us big bro so don't start beating yourself up over something which isn't a problem." Ethan told him warmly before he picked the can up and took a long sip.

"So Mary came to see you in New York then?" Steve prompted, taking a sip of his own drink. It was surprisingly chilled meaning that Ethan must have bought the cans when he arrived in Hawaii.

"Yeah, I was just finishing a twelve hour shift when Izzy rang me to tell me so I headed straight over there and the three of us went out to a local Italian and grabbed some dinner together, we filled each other in on our lives and everything seemed fine. Just as we were paying Mary got a call on her cell phone and said that she had to shoot off to meet an old friend and that she would call us the next day and that we could go to lunch together and that it would be her treat."

"I didn't even know that Mary had friends in New York" Steve remarked, placing the can on the table and focusing his full attention on Ethan who shrugged.

"We figured that she had friends everywhere. Next day came and she didn't call so in the end Izzy called Mary and managed to get through to her. She told us that everything was fine but that something had come up back at home and she had to leave straight away but that she would call us during the week and that was that." Ethan explained with a frown.

"But that wasn't it?" Steve queried, his heart sinking when Ethan shook his head.

"No" He answered lowly, falling silent for a moment as his eyes dropped from Steve's Steve ignored the urge of demand answers and instead waited for Ethan to pick up the story again and speak. He didn't have long to wait. "About four days ago someone appeared at mom's software company asking to speak to Izzy. The guy seemed legit so they gave him a pass and someone from security accompanied him up to Izzy's office. The guy turned out to be anything but legit. He demanded to know where Mary was and was pretty aggressive towards Izzy when she told the guy that Mary wasn't around."

"Did he lay a hand on her?" Steve demanded furiously, breathing out when Ethan shook his head.

"He wouldn't have dared, that building is full of security and Izzy is the president of the company's daughter as far as everyone is concerned there. He wouldn't have made it far not to mention that Izzy can take care of herself in the need for it arises. The guy made a point of stating that they knew all about Mary and about Izzy and me and even you and how if Mary didn't return what was theirs then they would start picking us off one by one until she did. Izzy hit the panic button and the guy was dragged out of the building. She rang me straight away and we went to the police together to make a report but obviously there wasn't too much they can do. Now Izzy says that she's being followed and she's not the only one who has that feeling."

"Someone is following the two of you?" Steve demanded.

"That's what it feels like." Ethan admitted, reaching up and running his hand through his hair.

"So you came to Hawaii to…" Steve's voice trailed off as Ethan's eyes met his with a look of determination to them which he was used to seeing in the mirror.

"Find Mary, see what trouble she has got herself into and get it sorted before this thing escalate any further than it already has." Ethan stated.

"You think it will escalate?" Steve asked, a chill settling over him as Ethan laughed, the sound devoid of any humour.

"I know it will."

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	6. Chapter Six

Kaikaina

By

Landon Richardson

Disclaimer

 **The character of Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Mary McGarrett, John McGarrett, Malia Kelly and Adam 'Charles' Toast do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely borrowing them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Danni McGarrett in this version definitely belongs to me.**

 **The characters of Ethan McGarrett, Isabelle 'Izzy' McGarrett, Will McGarrett, Sophie McGarrett, Jacob 'Jake' McGarrett, Beth McGarrett, Hope McGarrett, Jonathan McGarrett, Jack O'Connor, Mason Lowe, Niamh Clayton, Landon Clayton, Harry Clayton and Javon Kelly also belong to me so please do not use any of them without asking permission first… obviously you can use the ones who belong to the creator of 50 but you get the picture.**

Author Note

 **So here's the next chapter for you.**

 **Can I just say how much I love the McGarrett twins.**

 **I know technically as a writer you aren't meant to have favourite characters because obviously my favourite character would be Danni, that goes without saying but there's just something about writing Ethan and Isabelle McGarrett which really makes me smile. I love the characters. I'm one of those writers who let the characters speak for themselves. I'll go into a story or this case a family and come up with a name, the sex of a character and a general idea of what a character looks like. Everything else I won't know until I write stories with them in.**

 **Writing Ethan like this has been such a pleasure as has been writing his relationship with Steve because having a younger brother is a great deal different than having a younger sister. You act differently towards them and I like to think that Steve is treating Ethan different than he would treat Mary or Isabelle.**

 **In case anyone was curiously Steve in this story was born on the 10** **th** **March 1977, Mary was born on the 12** **th** **February 1980 while Ethan and Isabelle came into the world on the 29** **th** **December 1985 so there is a good eight years difference between Steve and Ethan and I think it shows in the way they are with each other.**

 **In this story Steve and Danni meet as teenagers in Maryland where Steve had been sent to live with his Uncle Mike, started dating straight away and married young. They stay together so Ethan has known Danni since he was a kid himself. I'm hoping that you like Ethan's relationship with Danni and his siblings.**

 **Anyway I think I've said more than enough so please enjoy this chapter!**

Official Summary

 **When Steve McGarrett's younger brother comes to visit him all hell breaks loose... (Part of the Danni Universe, Part of the '50' saga, McDanni, female Danni but also featuring male Danny)**

Chapter Summary

 **Ethan raised an eyebrow, his gaze fixed on his brother as the other man clearly ran through everything which he had told him through his mind. He kept quiet, tapping his finger against the can of coke as he waited for the other man to speak to him.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **Many others…**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' McGarrett (McDanni)**

 **William McGarrett / Sophia McGarrett (Steve's Uncle and Aunt who raised Ethan and Izzy)**

 **Michael Landon / Karen Landon (Steve's Uncle and Aunt who raised him)**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

 **I am aware that the Ali'iolani Hale building is only two storeys high but I made it bigger for the sake of the saga**

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

Ethan raised an eyebrow, his gaze fixed on his brother as the other man clearly ran through everything which he had told him through his mind. He kept quiet, tapping his finger against the can of coke as he waited for the other man to speak to him.

For the first time in days he felt relief trickling through him now that he had finally been able to share the burden he had been under. He hadn't been able to discuss his theories with Isabelle, the other woman was worried enough as it was and he couldn't discuss it with Mary because it seemed as though this was in some way all her fault. When he spoke to Mary he needed to have his thoughts straight with a plan to put into action but Steve was different. Steve was used to figuring out and dealing with problems even difficult, sensitive problems like the one they were faced with now. Ethan was confident that his older brother would know exactly how to go about this and how to get it sorted.

"Mary" Steve growled under his breath, attracting Ethan's attention to him.

"Yeah Mary" Ethan responded on a sigh as he shook his head. He loved his older sister, he really did but sometimes he just wanted to grab her and hug her close until whatever shit that went on in her mind was gone once and for all.

He didn't understand why she was the way she was. He knew she was angry about the way their father had thrown them away like they were trash but he knew as well that Mary had had a good life with their Aunt Debs, the other woman able to deal with Mary's temper and her mood swings and had encouraged her creative side, making her feel as though she belonged with Debs and her two adopted sons.

Something must have happened once Mary had left that nurturing environment to make her the way she was. He just didn't know what it was.

He glanced towards Steve again when the other man came to his feet.

"I'm guessing you've got a plan?" Ethan asked, draining the rest of his can before he climbed to his feet himself, waiting for Steve to speak, Steve nodded at him.

"First things first we head to Mary's house and see what we find there. If Mary is there then we'll find out directly from her what is happening." Steve stated, the comment causing Ethan to frown slightly.

"If she's there?" He said as he headed to the bed, opening up the rucksack he had and taking his wallet out, slipping it into the pocket of his jeans before he brushed his hand against the other pocket to make sure that he had his cell phone with him. "What do you mean by that? You think she might have done a runner?" Ethan pressed as he picked up his key card, glancing around him one more time before he looked back at Steve to see him watching him carefully.

"Who knows" Steve admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "It depends on how deep this goes and whether it's as dangerous as you and Izzy seem to think. It was clearly enough to send her running from New York" He pointed out before he gave the hotel another look, his nose crinkling up slightly as though he was disgusted with what he saw. "Look I know why you're here now so there's no reason for you to stay here. Grab your things, you're coming back to mine and staying with me and Danni until this mess is sorted."

"Steve I told you…" Ethan began stopping when Steve raised his hand in a classic stop sign.

"I know what you told me and I'm telling you that it's not going to happen. Do you think I'm going to rest knowing that you are here in an unprotected room? Anyone could get you in this room if they chose to? What if they came when you were asleep? Not to mention the fact that Izzy will be coming down here and she is definitely not staying in a hotel. I want the two of you under my roof where I can keep a close eye on you both and where there is a high tech security system installed."

Ethan knew it was pointless to argue with Steve but he found himself opening his mouth anyway.

"If someone is after the McGarrett family because of Mary than surely it would be a stupid decision for us all to be under the same roof together?" He remarked, rolling his eyes when Steve shot him an unimpressed look.

"I can handle anything that comes up" Steve told him, the comment making Ethan snort.

"Funny, I remember Mary saying the same thing and now look at us" He pointed out quietly with a shake of his head before he moved towards Steve, looking to the side of him and tilting his head back slightly, muttering a silent curse in his head when he realised that his brother was still taller than him by at least three inches. "We should probably head off" He remarked.

"Have you a car?" Steve asked him, frowning slightly when Ethan shook his head at him.

"I didn't want to waste any time picking a rental up so I just got a taxi to your work place. I figured that there's probably enough of them around that I could take" He explained.

"You'd be bankrupt within a week" Steve told him, reaching out and placing his hand on Ethan's back, using the touch to lightly push him towards the door. "I've got my truck with me, first thing we'll do tomorrow is head to a rental place and pick you up something, it be cheaper in the long run and will give you some freedom to move around the island while you're here." His older brother stated firmly.

"I was kind of hoping that this would be over by tomorrow and I could head back to New York" Ethan said, his voice trailing off when he caught the unimpressed look which came to Steve's face at his comment.

"If you think even for a second that Danni would let you escape a day after you arrived here when she hasn't seen you for so long than you are mad. How long have you known her?" Steve demanded as they made their way down the corridor of the hotel, towards the elevator

"Well you started dating her when you were what sixteen or something so I was eight I think so I probably met her around eight or nine" Ethan said as he pressed the call button, shooting Steve a questioning look and grinning when the older man nodded at him.

"Exactly so you should know better than that" Steve remarked as the elevator doors slid open and they stepped in. Ethan chose to remain silent, instead leaning back against the back wall, his eyes drifting shut as he fought against the urge to yawn. The past twenty four hours had taken a toll on him leaving him tired and worn out. "You okay?" Steve asked him, an undercurrent of concern to his voice. Ethan blinked when Steve clapped his hand down on his shoulder.

"Fine" Ethan said, forcing a smile onto his face when he glance towards Steve before he headed out of the elevator and into the foyer walking straight past the reception desk and out into the warm air, he tilted his head back and shot the sky a distrustful look, back in New York it had been pouring with rain, the kind where you got soaked to the skin before you've moved more than two steps. He wasn't sure he trusted a place where it was always sunny and beautiful. "Which one is yours?" Ethan questioned as Steve came to his side. "I'm guessing the blue one over there" He said pointed to one.

"That's mine" Steve confirmed, shooting him a questioning look as they both headed towards it. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess" Ethan responded with a smirk and a grin as he moved to the passenger side, opening the door once Steve had unlocked it and climbed in, looking around him casually. "Where's the baby seats?" He asked questioning once Steve was settled in the driver's seat.

"In Danni's car and in the people carrier" Steve answered as he turned the key in the ignition.

"You got three cars?" Ethan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Technically we just have two and a truck" Steve corrected absently before his voice became serious. "Mary's house isn't too far from here, we should get there in about ten minutes or so." He told Ethan who nodded, turning his head from his brother and instead stared out the window, enjoying the quiet of the journey. Ethan had never been one for much small talk though he could do it if the occasion called for it, so it had been a relief when after a few times spending time with Steve he had realised that his brother was the same. "When's Izzy's flight tomorrow?" Steve asked after about five minutes.

"She might not come down at all, it depends on whether I have any luck getting through to Mary, if I don't then Izzy will come down and give it a go. She spends her life talking people round into doing what she wants. I'm sure Mary will be simple enough for her to crack." Ethan remarked with a frown.

"Call her when we've finished at Mary's and tell her to come down to Hawaii. I don't like the thought of her being alone in New York when you're here in Hawaii." Steve remarked, his hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"I'll ask her but don't expect it to be a sure thing" Ethan warned. "Izzy can take care of herself and she's not there alone. The rest of our family are there including Jake who is visiting." He told Steve, speaking of the eldest of his Uncle's children. Jake had already been an adult at twenty one when Ethan and Isabelle had arrived at their Uncle's house, afraid and unsure on what the hell was happening or where their parents or Steve or Mary was, but he had accepted them instantly into the family. Treating them the exact same way he treated his other siblings making it easy to think of the man as an older brother. It had only been Ethan's old deep seated loyalty to Steve that had made Ethan come to him first rather than Jake.

"I'd rather have my baby sister here with me looking after her." Steve responded, a cool tone coming to his voice which Ethan chose to ignore. Steve's feelings about Ethan and Isabelle accepted their Uncle's family as their own, including calling their Uncle and Aunt, Dad and Mom was a can of worm which he and Isabelle had made a pact never to open regardless of the circumstances.

"I'll call her" Was all he said in the end. The rest of the journey was continued in silence before Steve pulled the truck to a stop outside a small bungalow. Ethan was out of the car quickly moving round and heading towards the door before he stopped in his tracks. "Something isn't right" He said quietly to Steve when the other man came to his side. Steve shot the house a quick look, his nostrils flaring as he nodded abruptly. Ethan watched as Steve slipped a gun out of his waistband before he leaned down and slipped another one out of an ankle holster, holding the second one out to Ethan.

"Take it" He instructed, his voice making it clear that it was a command which he expected Ethan to obey. Ethan took it gingerly.

"What am I meant to do with this exactly?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes at the disbelieving look Steve shot him.

"Use it to protect yourself" Steve said slowly as though it was an obvious answer.

"And you assume I know how to use one? Steven I'm a firefighter not a cop, we don't have guns for work not to mention the fact that I've grown up in a household which is anti-guns. I have no idea how this works unless pointing and pressing the trigger is all you need to do."

"You've never used a gun?" Steve asked sounding shocked for a moment.

"Firefighter" Ethan repeated slower this time, using the exact same tone that Steve used on him. "I go into burning houses and pull people out. A gun isn't required for that."

Steve stared at him for a moment before he looked back at the house.

"Hold onto it anyway and stay close to me okay." He instructed.

"That I can do" Ethan agreed before he turned his attention to his sister's house and frowned.

Just what the hell were they going to find inside?

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


End file.
